Is it really Love?
by Reader4517
Summary: This isn't really related to Chronicles of Narnia, so sorry if it's a dissappointment. :   But it is based on a centaur-human love story kinda thing. Hope you enjoy this. :   This is my first story so hope you guys like it. :   -Fantasywriter4517   :
1. How I Met Him

**Chapter 1: How I Met Him**

12th December, 12:15PM, at school during lunch.

Dear Diary,

When I was young, I used to think that having a boyfriend that was either a vampire or a werewolf would be cool, now I'm not so sure anymore. I mean, everything now is just so weird, maybe it's just the fact that I don't have one. I watch my best friend Angela (human) with her boyfriend Adrian (vampire) and they are so CUTE! Well they do have to kinda thank me; I mean it is me who got them together in the first place. But now everywhere we go he follows us, I wonder if he secretly stalks her without her knowing about it. Hmmm, it could be true, but if it is true, then he has something wrong in his system or something. Well . . . he technically is a vampire. There are bad things about vampires and there are good things. One of the bad things are when you're making out don't their fangs like scratch you or something? I mean that's freaky, just downright freaky. I think. I wouldn't know, I've never had my first kiss with anyone yet, and I'm thankful for that. I want my first kiss to be with someone that's going to love me at least until we get to University or even further. Well until next time I think –

Angela – Come on Dianne, we're going to be late if we don't get a move on, and we only have 10 minutes left to get to class

Me – You guys go on ahead, I have to clear up the table.

Angela – There's nothing to clean up, Adrian took care of it.

Me – Oh, well this is surprising because I usually clear the table.

Angela – Sorry, it's just that you were so absorbed in writing in your diary, that's all

Me – Oh, well thanks all the same, oh and Angela it's not a diary. It's a place where I write my thoughts

Adrian – Hey! I'm the one that cleared the table! By the way you can leave the money on the doorstep of my house

Me – Hahaha. That was so funny, my head feels like it's about to fall off my body.

Angela – Oh bubbly bear you're so funny. Let's go, Dianne will catch up with us later anyways.

Adrian – Sure thing Tulips. See ya in physics Dianne. (Adrian & Angela walk off hand in hand)

Me – (sigh and starts talking to myself) How'd he get into Advanced Physics I do not know. I swear, sometimes I just miss the old Angela. Well I don't think you can really blame her. They've been together through good and worse, I mean it's almost 2 years but still I can't help the fact that they leave me out of conversations. Not that I really want to be in them, when they start to exchange mushy love quotes or calling each other sweet lovey-dovey names. That's all just BLEH! (gathers things and starts to walk out towards her locker)

Me – (opens locker and exchanges books; finds a letter) Oh, look at this, I have a letter from Angela. I probably bet it was the same thing as yesterday, but I'll read it just in case. Yesterday she told me she wasn't free anymore let's see what this says today. (opens letter) _"_Hey Dianne, it's Angela. For these past few weeks it feels as though we haven't been talking as much as we used to. Tomorrow night you want to sleep over in my house? If so, just reply to this letter or text me when you're free and we'll arrange our schedules. Hope you can say yes. I love you more than I love Adrian and you know it. 3 YOU! – Angela_" _(closes letter) I'll reply to this later, if I just stand here I sure am going to be late for physics!

(while running to physics room Dianna rounds the corner and smashes into someone)

Me – I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going! Are you okay? (trying to pick up all her stuff)

Guy – I'm the one should be apologizing, after all you were the one that fell on the floor.

Me – (looks up and starts to stare) It's alright. (starts to stand up but trembles slightly)

Guy – Here let me help you. (gives her his hand, she takes it and he helps her stand up) So what do people call you here?

Me – My name is Dianne Strife and I'm a human. (mentally thinking to herself) _human? Human, you can do better than that Dianne, come on! He's a freaking hot centaur, HOT CENTAUR, but this is kind of embarrassing when I stand next to him I'm only up to his shoulders. Either he's really tall or I'm really short. I hope he's just really tall._

Guy – Oh well hey, my name's Diego Diaz and I'm a centaur as you can tell. Anyways, do you know the way to the physics room?

Me – Which physics room, this period is physics but there are 3 different classes of it.

Diego – Oh, well (looks at schedule) Advanced Physics then.

Me – Oh cool, that's my class anyways. I'll take you there.

Diego - Thanks

Me – Uh, yeah, don't worry about it. But we have to hurry it's almost time.

Diego – Yeah, sure no problem.

(a few minutes later Diego and Dianne arrive at the room)

Britt – Ewww, nerdy girl just made it. (jaw drops when she sees Diego)

Ms Cloud – (looks at me) Oh good, you're just in time Dianne.

Me – Thanks Ms. I was just taking Diego to our class, I think he's new.

Ms Cloud – Oh yes, I see. His name just appeared on the rooster. Please take your seat, Dianne.

Me – Alrighty.

Angela – Who's that hot guy that was following you?

Me – That's just Diego.

Angela – WOW. Like I said he's HOT. As in extremely HOT.

Adrian – Hey, current boyfriend sitting next to you. (sigh) Ugh, an hour of physics. I think I'm going to have a little nap.

Ms Cloud – Class listen up, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself.

Diego – Uh, hi everyone my name is Diego Diaz and I'm a transfer student.

(all the girls stare and drool)

Ms Cloud – Now, where to put you to sit.

Britt – Here's an empty space Ms Cloud. Just put him right next to me.

Ms Cloud – There you go Diego. The room there is quite big for the people there are centaurs as well.

Diego – Uhh, alright. Thanks.

Ms Cloud – All right now let us begin with our classes. Adrian do not sleep in this class! One more time and I will be sending you off to the detention room.

Adrian – (yawns) all right Ms, I won't sleep in class this time.

Ms Cloud – Wow this time, and yesterday you said you wouldn't sleep for at least 30 minutes of class. Hmm, I must be gaining some ground after all.

(class snickers)

Ms Cloud – Back to the topic everyone.

(After an hour of physics (last class))

Adrian – Ugh, that was dreadful, I did not understand a single word of that topic. Can you please help me, Dianne?

Me – I'd like to help you but it won't do us any good. With you it goes in one ear and out the other, so completely useless even if we tried. Try asking Angela, I'm sure she'd love to help you.

Adrian – Foine. I shall. Tulips, can you help me with the homework of physics tonight?

Angela – Bubbly Bear, of course! I wouldn't want to see you failing now would I?

Me – And this is the time where I say that I have to go.

Angela – Why do you have to leave so fast?

Me – Oh, because my mum isn't picking me up, I have to walk home, plus I have a dentist appointment. Then after the appointment I have a ton of homework in calculus, biology, chemistry, and literature.

Angela – Wow, I sure am lucky I'm not in all of your advanced classes

Me – Hahaha. I'll live, don't worry.

Angela – Hey what's your reply on the letter?

Adrian – What letter?

Me – I'll text you later, PROMISE!

Angela – Are you sure you actually have load today?

Me – Yeah, or I'll send you a message.

Adrian – You know most people would say, "I'd write on your facebook wall" but yeah. I know, I know, you don't have a facebook.

Me – Yeah, I find it completely useless. Plus, I'm the nerd here, remember? Well I got to get home. Love you Angela, bye Adrian (hugs Angela and gives Adrian a high-five)

(Runs down the stairs of the school hallway and slams into a person)

Me – Ow, jeez not again. I'm so sorry. I was in rush, and wasn't –

Diego – Yeah, I think I know. I'm sorry as well. And would you look at that, twice in one day, aren't I lucky?

Me – Oh, thanks. You know if people see you talking to me it's going to lower your reputation.

Diego – Huh? What are you talking about?

Me – Well most of the centaurs here are popular plus the witch that sat next to you today in Physics. She's been in a relationship with almost all of them. And the way she was talking to you seemed that she was interested in you.

Diego – Right, yeah, I think I figured that part out as well. With her first line being "Are you single?" and then followed by a "Wanna go out sometime?" man she's wacky if she does that to every guy.

Me – Not every guy, only the hot ones.

Diego – Oh, hahahaha. Aren't I lucky to be called "hot" on my first day here.

Me – Right. Well I hope you had a good first day. I have to head home now, so yeah. See you tomorrow I guess.

Diego – Can I at least walk you home? A girl as pretty as yourself shouldn't be walking home alone, you know. It could be very dangerous.

Me – Uh, sure I guess but we have to have a move on because I have a dental appointment soon.

Diego – Yes, let's be on our way


	2. The Walk Home & a Talk With Big Brother

**Chapter 2: The Walk Home and a Talk With Big Brother**

(Dianne and Diego start to walk back to her house)

Me – So tell me about yourself.

Diego – You first.

Me – How about this we'll ask each other the same question, so that way we answer each others question at the same time

Diego – Fine by me. Want to go first?

Me – All right. How old are you?

Diego – That question is always asked first, I am 15 turning 16 on December 29. You?

Me – I am 15 as well but I turn 16 on June 20.

Diego – Cool. How long you been going to this school?

Me – 4 years, everyone kinda rejects me here because not that many humans can make it. I am just one of the lucky ones that could, plus the fact that I'm almost in all the advanced classes here.

Diego – Wow. Well you know I just started today. But I used to go to a boarding school for centaurs only, I guess my parents got fed up with the system there they decided to move me to this school. But so far I like it here, except for the fact about what happened with Britt.

(Britt's car passes by with her and her friends in it)

Me – Speaking of the devil

Britt – Hey nerdy girl!

Britt's Friend 1 – Hey don't forget to floss between your teeth! You'd want it to be pearly white!

Britt's Friend 2 – Yeah and don't forget to actually comb your hair the next time you go out!

Britt – Sorry about them, they just couldn't waste a good opportunity to make fun you. Anyways we're only here to talk for like a few minutes so stop walking, like totally!

Me – (stops walking and looks at Britt and her friends) What?

Britt – Okay number 1, stop hanging around the popular people. It just makes you look that desperate to fit in with society here, since after all you are the reject!

Britt's Friend 1& 2 – (in unison) Yeah

Me – Are you just going to embarrass me or actually going to say something that's worth listening too?

Britt – All right, time to get serious. Tell Angela to back off my Adrian. We were together for at least 3 days before she came here and that just ruined everything. After all, he only went out with her because of pity but why he's still with that weirdo I have no clue.

Me – I just might pass that message along. But I'm warning you now Britt, BACK OFF. He's not available to you or anyone but Angela. So just back off, plus there's the fact that they are way cuter then you and him. Give it up. You have no future with him. Oh, and congratulations you used vocabulary that was probably to advanced for you grade level. (starts to walk again)

Britt's Friends 1 & 2 – What did you just say?

Britt – Courtney, Joanne shut up, let me handle this. Anyways back to the topic, that girl won't last that much longer with Adrian after he finds out what she did. Right girls?

Britt's Friend 1 & 2 – (looks at each other and then in unison) Yeah

Me – (suddenly stops walking and looks at them) What are you talking about?

Britt – Please it's written all over her. She was invited to a party that was held by yours truly moi. And she got carried away there. Let's just say she just happened to kiss another boy by mistake.

Me – When did this happen and what are the chances of Adrian actually believing one of your lies?

Britt – Just a few weeks ago actually and he'll believe in me plenty after all he was my boyfriend. Well this topic is getting kind of boring and I've said too many words (sigh), I gotta go and have some fun. My psychiatrist says that if I look or stare at something UGLY too long I just might lose my sight, and I think I'm about to lose it! Oh no! And Diego if you want real friends stop hanging around her and start hanging around us, we'd love to have you in our group. It'll make us more . . . popular. So the choice here is yours. Bye Diego, we gotta go on a date sometime, okay? Hugs and kisses Diego mwah (flying kiss to Diego) and a slam against the lockers to you Nerdy Girl! (makes an action of pushing) Jealous you don't get my love Dianne?

Me – Please, your love Britt, is worth ignoring for the rest of eternity, I'd rather live with a slam.

Britt – Shut up! Anyways my eyes are tired now, so toodles!

(car rushes away)

Diego – Wow, they're pretty mean to you aren't they?

Me – No, they're as nice as a bee that just loves to sting everyone.

Diego – Hahahaha. I like the literature you use, Strife.

Me – It's Dianne, nobody calls me Strife. It's Dianne, Nerdy Girl, or Dianne Stupid. Never ever Strife.

Diego – Why never Strife? I like your last name.

Me – Let's just say my older brother is there and no one there knows we're related and I'd like to keep it that way. He's a popular and we have our differences at school, but at home he's the best twin brother there.

Diego – You just said older and now you're saying twin?

Me – He is older than me by 2 minutes and we are twins.

Diego – That's cool. Any parents?

Me – No, they abandoned us when we were 7. We learned to live without any help so far.

Diego – So who do you live with then?

Me – Brother, Aunt, and myself

Diego – That's pretty cool. Oh jeez,(looks at the weather) I probably bet rain is gonna start to hit pretty soon. How much further do you live?

Me – Another 3 blocks down

Diego – Good that's pretty close, I bet if you said the color of your house, I can see it from here.

Me – Hahahaha, I wasn't finished yet, another 3 blocks down, then 2 blocks to the right, the 5 blocks to the left and then the 3rd house from the field

Diego – DANG! That's far

Me – Not really, you get kind of used to it I guess

(continue to getting to know each other until they arrive at Dianne's house)

Diego – Really they did that? Hahahaha. I'd love to meet Adrian and your bestest best friend your way of definition soon.

Me – Hahahaha. We have so much in common, that I wouldn't have realized. (trips over a crack on the sidewalk) whoops. OH NO! (splat on the floor) Today is so not my day today. (tries to stand up) Oww! My ankle, it hurts!

Diego – Are you okay?

Me – Yeah, I'm fine. I'll survive, but owww. (grips her ankle)

Diego – That looks really painful, Strife, don't touch it, it's sprained. You can't walk home in this state

Me – How else am I supposed to get home now?

Diego – Here I'll help you just put your hand across my back. There just like that. And I'll put my arm under your arms, and you'll just hobble from here to your house I guess.

Me – Thanks, stupid crack in the sidewalk.

(starts to rain really hard)

Diego – Hahahaha. Like you said, you'll survive. I'm sure of it

Me – Yeah not anymore

Diego – Well here we are at your doorstep

Me – Wanna come inside and dry off?

Diego – Yes please, if you don't mind

Me – Of course I don't mind, otherwise I wouldn't have asked you

Diego – (smiles) I like your sense of humor, Strife

Me – Fine call me Strife, but at school you know the names

Diego – Sure thing. (looks at watch) Actually I have to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow

Me – Wait last question

Diego – What?

Me – How come you actually wear a shirt and jacket while other centaurs just like not wear anything?

Diego – Simple, I hate showing off

Me – (smiles) Right, well see you tomorrow. Oh and it's okay if you ignore me tomorrow

Diego – And why would I do that?

Me – Because you'll probably be with the popular people tomorrow and it's alright

Diego – Yeah, sure whatever. I'd never be a part of that group

Me – That's what they all said in the beginning

Diego – You have my word of this

Me – That's what they also said in the beginning

Diego – Chill don't worry, besides you're my friend now

Me – Really? Thanks, you are my friend now as well

Diego – Yay, I gained my first friend today!

Me – Hahahaha. Real funny, now go home before your parents say or do something that gets you in trouble sooner or later

Diego – Yes ma'am, hahahaha. Bye Dianne, see you tomorrow

Me – (wide eyes) Did you just call me Dianne? Hahahaha, see you tomorrow

Diego – Dianne, wait, what's your cell number and email?

Me – Uh, sure here it is. 9753-2468-1386 and my email is .com but my screen name is Bluberi4eva

Diego – Cool, my cell number is 1375-0846-8523 and my email is .com and my screen name is RunninRulz (hugs her) Bye Strife (winks) just kidding! Bye Dianne

(Dianne enters her house and her brother is there watching TV)

George – Hey lil sis, (looks at her and quickly rushes over) what happened to your foot?

Me – Nothing, I just sprained it on the way home

George – How'd you sprain it? Running away from something or someone?

Me – What? No! I just tripped and I landed on my foot weirdly I guess

George – Let me have a look at it (starts to bandage the foot)

Me – It's nothing really, do I still have dentist later?

George – No she tried reaching you on your cell, but she thinks it's turned off or something

Me – Oh right, I forgot to switch it back on after school

George – There you go, (finishes bandaging her foot) all bandaged up. Now try to be careful around the house

Me – I know what to do

George – Hahahaha. Courtney's coming over soon

Me – Joy, I'll be upstairs if you need me then

George – Chill, she'll only be here for an hour at the most

Me – I'll still be upstairs if you need me

George – I know, need any help on the way up?

Me – No, I can do it on my own, but thanks for your worry

George – You sure?

Me – Course I'm sure. Now go on Strife, finish what you were watching on the TV

George – Wait, Dianne (grabs hold of her wrist) be honest with me. Are you still mad at me?

Me – Which you? The one at home or the one at school?

George – At school

Me – You figure it out it's pretty obvious isn't it?

George – I really am sorry

Me – Don't freak, you're a better brother than you are a friend towards me

George – I can change

Me – I don't want you to. I just want you to be happy

George – But you don't like what I've changed into, do you?

Me – Of course I don't, I miss the old you, the one who laughs, who was kind, who just let simple things slip by without throwing a fit or anything

George – I can become that again if you want me to

Me – Strife, just be happy with what you are and I'll be happy as well

George – Thanks sis

Me – No problems, I'll be upstairs on the computer

George – I'm online if you really want to talk

Me – Why would I talk to someone who's in the same house as I'm in every single day of my life?

George – No reason, just saying

Me – I see Britt's car, Courtney is gonna knock on the door in 3, 2, 1. (knock, knock)

George – Hurry upstairs!

Me – I know my cue, don't yell!

George – Sheesh! Just saying Hurry Up!


	3. The Long and Painful Talk

**Chapter 3: The Long and Painful Talk**

(Dianne walks into her clean and spotless room)

Me – (falls on bed and takes out her cell) Better turn this on and see if I have a message from anyone (looks at phone) good nothing, then I'll just go online and see if Angela is on

(looks at screen to see who's online(BTW Bluberi4eva – Dianne, DanceChick – Angela, LoverofDarkness – Adrian, RunninRulz – Diego, Popularz – Britt))

*beep, beep*

(looks at the computer screen)

_**DanceChick says: BABE, where have you been?**_

_**Bluberi4eva says: Just got home, why?**_

_**DanceChick says: Been waiting for you for ages, do you how long that is?**_

_**Bluberi4eva says: Sorry took so long to get home, sprained my ankle on way, that's why**_

_**DanceChick says: Anyways SPILL!**_

_**Bluberi4eva says: spill what?**_

_**DanceChick says: I saw that new hot guy walk away with you! What happened between the both of you?**_

_**Bluberi4eva says: nothing, just talked and got to know each other**_

_**DanceChick says: Oh, really? I don't think that's what happened and you know it**_

_**Bluberi4eva says: Hahahaha, believe what you want to**_

_**DanceChick says: anything else that I should know about?**_

_**Bluberi4eva says: Actually there is. Were you invited to a party a couple of weeks ago?**_

_**Dancechick says: yeah? How' you know about that?**_

_**Bluberi4eva says: doesn't matter how I know, do anything there that was out of the ordinary?**_

_**DanceChick says: no, not really, why?**_

_**Bluberi4eva says: Britt says that you kissed another guy by accident**_

_**DanceChick says: I did and like you said it was an accident, but I haven't told Adrian yet**_

_**Blueberi4eva says: if I were you I'd tell him now, before she does**_

_**DanceChick says: why did she threaten you or something today?**_

_**Bluberi4eva says: no but if you cherish your relationship with Adrian then you'd better tell him**_

_**DanceChick says: it doesn't matter if Britt tells him before I do, he'll trust me anyways**_

_**Bluberi4eva says: what's with you now a days? You're acting so different from the Angela I knew**_

_**DanceChick says: what are you saying? Are you saying that I'm different now just because I hang out with Adrian more than I hang out with you?**_

_**Bluberi4eva says: what? I didn't say anything like that**_

_**DanceChick says: just face the fact Dianne, you're just jealous of me and Adrian**_

_**Blueberi4eva says: I am so not jealous**_

_**DanceChick says: yeah right, I see it in your eyes everyday at school. I know you too well for you to lie to me, and you know it**_

_**Bluberi4eva: what is it exactly are you trying to say here?**_

_**DanceChick says: simple words that say :YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I HAVE A BF AND YOUDONT**_

_**Bluberi4eva says: . . .**_

(tears start to form in Dianne's eyes)

_**Bluberi4eva says: I've got to go**_

_**Bluberi4eva says: and do hw**_

_**Bluberi4eva says: and I don't want to have a sleepover tonight or tomorrow night either**_

_**DanceChick says: wait, what? No sleepover?**_

_**Bluberi4eva says: not feeling well. G'nite. :]**_

_**DanceChick says: wait, D, I didn't mean what I just said. I was just angry and upset**_

_**DanceChick says: D, im sorry really**_

_**DanceChick says: Hope you have a long time to forgive me in time for tomorrow**_

_*Bluberi4eva is now offline*_

(Dianne is actually appearing offline)

12th December, 7:33PM, at home in my room

Dear Diary,

I don't know what to feel now. I feel lost and lonely and nothing else, I think my loneliness is going to slowly consume me until the end of eternity or something. I may have just love my bestest best friend for a lifetime even though that seems un-possible. But am I really jealous or is it just anger that's making me snap but now im not so sure anymore. But what im sure about is the feelings I'm starting to feel towards Diego. I can't help it though. We've only known each other for a day and starting to have feelings for him? That's all wrong and it shouldn't be allowed. Besides we'd be the worst couple there'd be if we were to get together.

(Does homework for an hour and a half)

_*beep, beep *_

_**LoverofDarkness: Hey I knw ur online. Stop appearing offlne.**_

_**Bluberi4eva says: Hi Adrian, how'd you know I was online?**_

_**LoverofDarkness: Hey I think u should pick up ur phne nw, oh n I hve dis system where it tells me whos online n whos offline n whos appearing offline.**_

_**Bluberi4eva says: why should i?**_

_**LoverofDarkness: Tulips, I mean Angela has been trying 2 get a hld of u 4 ages!**_

_**Bluberi4eva says: I just finished talkin to her**_

_**LoverofDarkness says: no now! She's been sending u txt messages!**_

_**Bluberi4eva says: . . . what are you her messenger?**_

_**LoverofDarkness says: hey she told me wat happened. Im sorry as well, bt 4 wat reason I dnt knw.**_

_**Bluberi4eva says: its not you or anyone, I think its me actually**_

_**LoverofDarkness says: Will u tlk 2 her tom?**_

_**Bluberi4eva says: hard to say, she offended me pretty badly**_

_**LoverofDarkness says: pls tlk 2 her tom, she needs u nt me, u! U r important to her.**_

_**Bluberi4eva says: I'll think about it. Bye.**_

_*Bluberi4eva has signed off* _(Dianne has really signed off)

*Ring, ring* (looks at caller ID)

[On the phone]

Me – Hello?

Diego – Guess who?

Me – The infamous Diego

Diego – Hahaha, nice one. What's wrong you seem upset? (trying to detect her mood over the phone)

Me – How'd you know?

Diego – I can hear it in your voice, sounds like you just finished crying or something

Me – Nothing serious happened. I just had a fight with Angela that's all

Diego – What happened?

Me – She just says that I'm jealous of her because she has a boyfriend and I don't

Diego – (to himself) not yet at least

Me – What did you just say?

Diego – Nothing, nothing at all. I hope you feel better

Me – Hahaha thanks

(Diego and Dianne talk on the phone until 11PM)

Me – It's getting late, I have to go to bed

Diego – Yeah you're right, talking to you feels like nothing

Me – Uh, thanks, you too, I guess. See you tomorrow. We're lucky I finished all my homework that was due tomorrow and for the whole week

Diego – So that means you're free soon right?

Me – Uh yeah, why?

Diego – Let's go have some fun this weekend then

Me – This won't be a date will it?

Diego – Nahh, it'll just be 2 good friends going out that's all

Me – All right then, talk to you tomorrow about it tomorrow then, oh and can we not sit with Angela and Adrian tomorrow?

Diego – Of course

Me – Hahahaha, good night then

Diego – Night

(Diane says to self) I THINK I LIKE HIM! AHHHH!


	4. A Series of Events

**Chapter 4: A Series of Events**

*beep, beep, beep, beep, beep*

(Dianne looks at the alarm)

Me – It's already 5am? (sits up and yawns) I'm so sleepy, well better have my shower now

(comes out in 15 minutes wearing black skinny jeans that go up to her ankle, a red tank top that says "If someone hits you, hit them back, only HARDER!", and DC shoes (red and black). Her hair is tied up in a pony tail letting her curls act bouncy and she doesn't wear any make-up, she's really pretty with and without make-up)

Me – I look decent enough to go to school (grabs purple jansport backpack and laptop)

George – Morning, where you going?

Me – Uh, school, where else?

George – Oh nothing. Sorry about last night

Me – Whatever, see you at school, bye

George – Not hungry?

Me – No, now I'll see you there

George – Yeah, okay. Walk safely alright?

Me – Yeah, whatever Strife, see you there (hugs George)

George – Got the keys?

Me – Yes, George, bye

George – (talks to himself) She only calls me George when she's feeling family-oriented and the rest of the time she calls me Strife because that's the name I got used to. I wonder why I really did change? Is it may fault?

(Dianne walks out her front door and sees Diego there, waiting for her)

Me – Morning, what are you doing here?

Diego – Came to walk you to school, what else?

Me – Uh, nothing. *man it feels like we're together or something* So, how was your night?

Diego – Same old, same old, except for the fact that I talked to the most awesomest person in the world

Me – Hmm, I wonder who that can be

Diego – My girlfriend

Me – Huh?

Diego – Yeah, my girlfriend. She's all the way in Atlanta

Me – I didn't you know you had a girlfriend

Diego – JUST KIDDING! Hahaha. You should've seen your face

Me – Argh! Shut Up! (playfully punches him)

Diego – Hahahaha. By the way you look really pretty today

Me – Thanks, uh, great. (sneezes) Great, just great, looks like I forgot my jacket at home and we're already half way there

Diego – (takes of his black hoodie and hands it to her) Here, you can use mind for the day, I don't think I'll need it

Me – Are you sure? I mean because the classroom get's pretty cold

Diego – I'm 100% sure, take it

Me – Uh, thanks a lot. Really. (stops and puts on the hoodie)

Diego – Seems like you have the rare skin type

Me – And what would that be?

Diego – The type where people get cold really quickly even in a room temperature

Me – You got me

Diego – Well we're here now, I suppose I'll see you later

Me – Yeah, see you later

(Dianne and Diego part ways; Dianne heads to her locker)

(Dianne opens her locker and finds 2 notes in it)

Me – What could this be, I wonder? (opens the note) Hmmm, a note from Angela and Adrian, I'll read it later when I'm in bio. (looks at watch) Jeez, I'm going to be late if I keep standing here! (puts laptop in locker, closes it and rushes to the biology room)

(In biology room)

Ms Ann – Please say present if you're here (starts calling out names)

(Dianne enters just as Ms Ann is about to say her name)

Ms Ann: Dianne Str–

Me – Uh present Ms Ann (slightly out of breath)

Ms Ann – Please take your seat Dianne

Me – Yes Ms

Ms Ann – Today we will be learning the anatomy of the muscles in the body

Class – (groans)

Ms Ann – Anyone caught sleeping will be sent to the principals, anyone caught not paying attention will have twice as much homework as everyone else. Now class is everyone paying attention?

Class – (sighs) (in unison) Yes Ms Ann

Ms Ann – Good now listen up closely

Me – Today is going to be a very very very long day today (sighs)

Ms Ann – Please copy down these notes

Class – (everyone starts to copy including Dianne)

(an hour of Biology, Calculus, Literature, Physics have passed, now it's lunch time)

(Dianne goes to her locker and opens it)

Me – (groans) Great my last period of the day, chemistry with Angela and Adrian

*beep, beep*

Me – (looks at phone) _**"From Angela: BABE, where are you? Adrian and I are waiting for you at our usual lunch table! I'm really sorry about what happened last night, I really am. Come to the table and we can talk about it. Swear. I always love you and you know that, please reply to this text ASAP 3 YOU!**__** "**_ I don't really feel like talking or seeing her at the moment.

Diego – Who are you talking to?

Me – Uh, no one. Okay myself actually (cracks a smile)

Diego – Hahahaha.

Me – Let me just reply to this message from Angela (starts typing) _**"Hey, I'm not really in the mood for food right now. I'll text you later, whenever later is. **____** See you soon"**_

Diego – Okay' let's go and eat! I'm starving!

Me – Yes let's

***ring, ring, ring, ring, ring* *you have one missed call from Angela***

***ring, ring, ring, ring, ring* *you have two missed calls from Angela***

***ring, ring, ring, ring, ring* *you have three missed calls from Angela***

***ring, ring, ring, ring, ring* *you have four missed calls from Angela ***

***ring, ring, ring, ring, ring* *you have five missed calls from Angela ***

***ring, ring, ring, ring, ring* *you have six missed calls from Angela ***

***ring, ring, ring, ring, ring* *you have seven missed calls from Angela ***

***ring, ring, ring, ring, ring* *you have eight missed calls from Angela ***

***ring, ring, ring, ring, ring* *you have nine missed calls from Angela ***

***ring, ring, ring, ring, ring* *you have ten missed calls from Angela ***

***ring, ring, ring, ring, ring* *you have one missed call from Adrian***

***ring, ring, ring, ring, ring* *you have two missed calls from Adrian ***

***ring, ring, ring, ring, ring* *you have three missed calls from Adrian ***

***ring, ring, ring, ring, ring* *you have four missed calls from Adrian ***

***ring, ring, ring, ring, ring* *you have five missed calls from Adrian***

Diego – That's a lot of people calling you right now

Me – I know, I'm just going to turn off my phone then

Diego – Hahahaha, or you could just put it on silent mode

Me – Whatever it's too late for that, I've already turned it off

Diego – You are so funny and weird. Where do you want to go and eat?

Me – Anywhere that has the best hamburgers in the world!

Diego – All right! Let's go

(they go to "Burger's Kingdom" and enjoy all the meals there; they get to know each other a lot better)

Me – It's time to go we have to get back to class

Diego – Hahahaha, calm down little feet, well make it on time

Me – No we won't! I've never been late to a class in my life!

Diego – You need to loosen up and have some fun

Me – Whatever, there's no way I'm going to be late for physics, after all he is the most strictest teacher there is at that school, he just might lower us to the regular chemistry class (sigh) what a shame and I thought we both had potential in that class

Diego – WHAT? Why did you not tell me, we're going to have to hurry then!

Me – Yes, exactly wasn't that the plan from the start

(Dianne and Diego make it to chemistry just in the nick of time)

Mr Donald – Good, you're just in time. Take your seats

Me – Good afternoon Mr Donald, and yes sir

(Dianne goes and sits between Adrian and Angela)

Angela – Where have you been? We as in Adrian and I have been trying to contact you for the last hour!

Me – I'm sorry, I turned off my phone and left it in the locker

Angela – Seriously? Wow, you made me feel all nervous for no reason?

Me – Why, what would make you feel nervous?

Angela – I thought you were still mad at me about what happened last night

Me – I am mad at you and it's not my regular mad either, it's more like a super duper mad

Angela – I really am sorry, it seriously came out all wrong

Adrian – Dianne, you have to forgive her

Me – (shouts) STOP IT! Just stop it both of you

Angela – (shocked) Sorry

Adrian – (jaw drops) Yeah sorry

Me – I can't take it anymore! Sir may I please have a pass so I can go home early?

Mr Donald – Are you okay Dianne? You don't look pale or sick

Me – I have the worst headache here, and I need to get some fresh air

Mr Donald – All right, here you go. Just know what your homework is

Me – Don't worry sir, I already know it, I completed it already

Mr Donald – Of course you did, Dianne. Hope to see you tomorrow bright and perky

Me – Thanks sir (gathers her things and heads home)

Angela – I hope you feel better

Adrian – Yeah hope to see you soon

Flash Forward: About 8 months later

20th July, 4:35PM, in the girls bathroom of school

Dear Diary,

It's been ages since I've written in this. Now it's time for a catch up here over what happened the past year. After I got home I realized that I still had Diego's hoodie, I hung it over the chair in my bedroom and decided to give it to him tomorrow, but I never did. The more we hung out the more we started to like each other. Then exactly 2 months of knowing each other he had asked me out. We went out for a month, but things started to get weird. I soon decided it was time to give him back his hoodie. But on the following day he wasn't there, nor on the day that followed it after. I kept on wondering when he would come back, he never replied to my messages or returned my calls, I started to get worried. Then one day at school he finally came back, I was so happy to have the only friend that I had come back to school, I mean the guy that I was dating had come back from wherever he was! I just about danced around with joy, that was until I found out he had an attitude adjustment, I found out the hard way. He used to talk to me in front of Britt and her friends, we'd hold hands on our way to class, and he'd even kiss my cheek. But like I said I found out the hard way, hoping he was the same person I'd talk to him and never got a reply, I'd try to hold his hand but he always pulled his hand out of mine, I'd even try to kiss his cheek but he'd rub it off. I started to think that something was up. So after tolerating this for a week I decided to confront him about it. He told me that I was right from the beginning that he should have started to ignore me after his first day here in school, instead of getting closer to me. And then when people ask him if he's single he said no and they asked him who he was with and when he said my name they tell ask him why he's together with a freak like me. To be honest I thought that he would get used to it but I guess that one day he just got annoyed of it. He told me why he was away for 2 days and those reasons were asking whether his reputation was worth losing or was it the girl. It took him ages to choose the girl, he told me he had erased all feelings he had for me and that it would be better if we ended it. So that's what we did, and on that same day I gave him back his hoodie and everything that he had given to me. But to be honest I think I know that this was coming, I just wasn't ready to accept that what he was saying correct, and I cried for months about the break-ups and soon my grades started to slip. It's been 6 months since I talked to him and soon I think I'm understanding that's it's not such a big deal in the beginning as I thought it would be. He hangs out with them now, and he's more mean then he used to be.

Well for good news, Angela and I fixed our problems about 3 months ago, and we're closer than ever now. We confide in each other just like how we used to. I think it's the fact that Angela and Adrian recently broke up because she had seen him cheating on her with Britt. And when she confronted him he admitted that he had been cheating for almost a whole year. And that he started to lose his feelings towards her. Well now we're back to present day and can't wait to achieve the dreams I hoped to achieve. Oh and last year I was a sophomore and now I'm a junior with everyone else. Hope to write in this soon. DS. :) Oh and my birthday is tomorrow, I can't wait to see what I'm going to get! Yay me! :)


	5. Worst Surprise Ever

**Chapter 5: The Worse Surprise Ever**

George – Wake up birthday girl!

Me – Huh, what time is it? What day is it? Whoa, how'd you get in my room, I thought I locked it

George – It's 5am, the day is June 20, and I got in your room through the spare key

Me – Oh great just great

George – (sets the wrapped up box on her bed) Well just wanted to say happy birthday and that there's something waiting for you downstairs. Don't be late

Me – I know, I know, get out of my room so I can go to the bathroom and take a shower

George – Hahahaha, sure thing Lil Sis

Me – Well I'm going to see what's in this box (tears all the wrapper of) WOW NO WAY, a Blackberry 90001! Wahoo, yay I have a new phone. It's better than the old one that I have (which was the 3310 (look it up its really old ) takes sim card out of old phone and puts into new phone and turns it on) I think I'm going to take my shower now

(comes out in ¾ jeans, a yellow shirt that says "Love is Unpredictable", wears DC (black and yellow) rubber shoes, a gray hoodie tied around her waist, and her hair is down. It reaches her back and her hair is naturally curly/wavy)

*beep, beep* (looks at phone and her eyes widen in shock) _**From Diego: "Hey Strife, long time no talk. Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday today! I have a present waiting for you at school! Meet me in the Gym at exactly 9AM, this'll be a surprise you won't forget anytime soon. See ya"**_

Me – No way, Diego just texted me to wish me happy birthday, something tells me he's up to something (walks to her door while grabbing her backpack on the way)

Aunt Sandra – There's the birthday girl! Happy birthday sweetheart, here's your present from me

Me – You mean that Strife, I mean George bought me this gift all on his own?

Aunt Sandra – Yes I asked him if he needed any help with the expenses he said he had it all taken care of

Me – Wow, oh, Aunt Sandra you didn't have to get me anything (opens the small box)

Aunt Sandra – Quit worrying, it's alright.

Me – It's beautiful (holds up the necklace against her skin; it's in a shape of a heart)

Aunt Sandra – Here let me help you put it on

Me – Thanks, so much. I love it, and I love you

George – Hey, no love for me?

Me – (leaps onto George and kisses him on the cheek) Thanks so much for the new phone, I love it!

George – (carrying her) Hahahaha. You're welcome and you're very lucky I can still carry you otherwise we might've both ended up on the floor with very large bruises. Want a ride to school?

Me – You don't mind?

George – Of course I do, I'll drop you off a block away from school

Me – That's the Strife that I know. Sure, why not? I'll just tell Angela that I'll meet her in school today

George – Sure, I'll get my motorbike

Me – Yeah, I'll wait out on front

*ring, ring* (looks at caller ID)

[On Phone]

Angela – Hey birthday girl what's up? Did you get my text this morning at exactly 00:00.10?

Me – Hey Angie, yeah I did, thanks a lot for that message, it woke me up last night. Listen I'm catching a ride with my brother is that all right with you?

Angela – Of course it is babe, I'll just see you at school and give you your present there, how about that?

Me – Yeah, see you in a few

Angela – Love ya babe, and you know it

Me – Yes I do, see you there

[Hangs Up]

George – Come on let's go!

Me – I'm coming, I'm coming

(get's dropped off one block ahead)

Me – See ya Strife

George – Later loser!

Me – (yeah he's the kid I know in school now) (see's Angela) Hey Angie, wait up!

Angela – Oh there you are darling. (hugs her tightly) Here's your gift!

Me – (blushes) N'awww thanks, (opens it and jaw drops) NO WAY IN HELL DID YOU GET THIS! It's the advanced physics and chemistry book I always wanted! How'd you get your hands on this, it's supposed to be sold out worldwide!

Angela – I have my sources, but that's just the beginning (hands her a bigger present) this is the one I want you to be happy about!

Me – Oh me gosh! A FREAKING PLUSH PILLOW!

Angela – I know, and it's the same as mine, now we're really Best Friends!

Me – Oh ma goodness. I love you to death, I swear! (hugs Angela so tightly)

Angela – You're very welcome, now let's head to our lockers

Me – Yeah , I have so many things to put in my locker, thanks again Angie

Angela – No problem, don't forget that there's the assembly today at 9, wanna sit together?

Me – I can't sorry. I have to go somewhere or meet someone at that time. SORRY!

Angela – Jeez, no need to apologize its your birthday anyways. This sucks, you're in almost all the advanced classes with me except in literature. Does your english really have to be that good all the time? Well I gotta jet, you know Sir Baldwin, he's pretty strict, and yeah I really can't afford another tardy slip from him.

Me – I understand it's okay I'll see you later okay?

Angela –Yeah of course. Love ya babe

Me – Love you to (hugs Angela before she leaves)

(After an hour of english and art it's time for the assembly)

(Dianne heads over to Gym 1 at exactly 9AM)

Me – Hello, is anyone there?

Voice on Speaker – Walk to the center Dianne

Me – Uh, okay, I'm in the center right now. Diego are you here?

(lights turn on and everyone's cheering)

Me – What's going on?

Britt – (walks over and starts to talk with a microphone) Welcome to the first cheering assembly, but first I'd like to make this girl over here feel uneasy right now.

Me – Britt, what's going on?

Britt – Simple words brat, "You're getting owned right now" I'm going to embarrass you in front of the entire student body, and if you have guts to come to school tomorrow then I'm impressed. Ready?

Me – Bring it on

Britt – Meet Dianne Strife, that's right everyone STRIFE. The most nerdiest girl here in school plus the fact that she's HUMAN. I mean come on people, a human. Not that many people, in fact it is rare for human to come here where all the supernatural's are.

Me – How'd you even get me to come down here?

Britt – It's quite simple really. I just borrowed Diego's phone and sent you that message. That's right everyone DIEGO DIAZ THE BOY SHE'S IN LOVE WITH!

Me – You are such a cruel person

Britt – And you're a loser just like everyone here now knows. THE REJECT. Oh and I suppose that I should tell you who's been on in the plane. There's your brother Strife and Adrian.

Me – (looks at Adrian) From the very beginning?

Adrian – (shrugs his shoulders) From the very beginning

Me – (looks back at Britt) You are the most selfless person there is. You are the biggest jerk I have ever met in my entire life

Britt – Like I said you're a loser

Me – Yeah, I just might be a loser here but that's something I can change for myself. But you being a jerk will never change in the mere future of your entire existence.

Crowd – Ohhhh, I think Britt just got owned!

Britt – You're such a freak

Me – And you're a person that loves to control others life

Britt – (jaw drops open) I was right from the beginning. You are so worthless to be around I should also tell you right now that Diego and I are together now. We have been for 3 months and that breaks your record with him. By the way it would've been major awkward, I mean a human and a centaur really? I'm a much better match for him after all witch and centaur really do make a cute couple

Me – That's fine, you can have him (walks over to Adrian) It's not too late to patch things up with Angela

Adrian – I know, but I don't think she'll forgive me that easily

Britt – BACK OFF ADRIAN YOU LITTLE SKANK!

Me – And you just pushed the line right there you slut!

Britt – (jaw drops open) What did you just call me?

Me – You heard it pretty well, unless there's something wrong with your ears

Britt – Did you just call me a slut?

Me – So what if I did?

Britt – That's it, time for truth out right now. This'll be a little harsh on you

Me – If it's from you, I think I can take it. Bring it on

Britt – Alright Dianne, you asked for it. Dianne no one cares about you and no one ever will. Everyone here thinks that you're such a freak and too be honest your worse than a freak. No one will ever care if you died the next day and never came back, no one will care if you got into a car accident and was in hospital, no one would care if you had cancer at stage 4, no one would care if you lost your laptop, and no one and I mean NO ONE especially those who you think care about you like Angela, Strife your brother, and especially Diego will not care if you got lost and never came back home. No one likes you here because you're a freak because you're human. That's the worst thing anyone here could be even worse than being an ogre. (points to an ogre) NO OFFENSE CELIA, YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU!

Me – (starts crying) You're the worst person anyone could ever meet (runs out of gym 1 to the closest bathroom and starts bawling inside)


	6. Are We Friends Again, or Something More?

**Chapter 6: Are We Friends Again or Something More?**

Me – (says to self) She's right, I am a freak. What was I thinking of even applying to this school when I don't have anything special to offer it. I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself

(someone walks in, Dianne instantly recognizes hoof sounds, Diego)

Diego – Hey, Dianne, you need to stop hitting your head against the side of the stall otherwise you just might lose a lot of brain cells, and that can't be afforded

Me – What do you want?

Diego – Nothing, I just came to see if you were alright

Me – Why do you care if I'm alright, after what happened between us

Diego – You're right, I shouldn't care (walks up to her stall) but I can't help myself from doing so

Me – Well you shouldn't care, besides it'll ruin your reputation. Isn't your reputation worth having?

Diego – It's not worth having, when I don't have anyone to celebrate it with

Me – (opens the door of her stall that she is hiding in) What are you talking about? You have the most popular girl that loves you or rather clings on to you, and you're here telling me that you don't have anyone to celebrate it with?

Diego – Please, after what she said to you, I ended it with her right on the scene

Me – You mean you ended it with her right in front of everyone in the gym?

Diego – (looks her in the eye) Yes, I ended it with her because I had no happiness while I was with her. (holds one of Dianne's hands) but with you, for those whole 5 weeks I was together with you, I felt a happiness I've never felt before

Me – Are you saying that this whole time you've been ignoring me was because of Britt?

Diego – Yes she told me horrid things about you and I was wrong to believe her over you. And what's worse about it is that I didn't even here your side of the story, and sad to say, I only knew she was lying about it today. I mean this morning she asked if she could borrow my cell I didn't think it was to text you.

Me – How did she know about my birthday?

Diego – Well, I have the calendar alarms and the first day we met I put it on my phone, I guess that she was holding my phone just as the reminder appeared

Me – Oh, so that's how she would know, because I haven't told Britt or any of the popular people that's not worth telling

Diego – Yeah, I kind of figured that out when I got my phone back and it gave me the notification of "Message has been Sent", it was weird because I haven't sent a text to anyone

Me – Yeah, so what are you doing here?

Diego – The real reason on why I came here is really to ask you if you wanted to start being friends again

Me – But friends is the last thing I want us to be, and you know it. I never stopped liking you after what you did to me, never!

Diego – Yeah I do know, I still remember everything that we talked about on my first few months here, and I have pretty good memories here as well, thanks to you

Me – Thanks

Diego – So if you don't want to be just friends, you maybe wanna go and get some brunch together soon? Or like our first hangout go out and have some fun?

Me – Yeah, that'd be nice

Diego – So this Saturday then?

Me – Yeah sure

(Diego and Dianne hug each other)

*beep, beep* (pulls away from Diego and looks at phone) _**From Angela: "Hey babe, I saw everything that had happened in the gym, are you okay? Text me back ASAP when you get this. **____** Love you oh and have some major news to tell you! Okay I'll just tell you now, Adrian wants to get back together with me again! What should I do?"**_

Me – Good he's taking the advice I told him

Diego – Who, Adrian? Hahaha, he's been planning his sorry letter this whole time for ages

Me – I hope this time it's not out of using, this time I hope it's out of pure love

Diego – Don't worry, I think it's for love this time

Me – The last time I defended him I had said it was out of love but that turned out to be a lie

Diego – Well let's hope that this time it's better. We should go out now, after all we're in a bathroom

Me – Yeah let's (Diego and Dianne go out hand in hand and enter the gym together)


End file.
